Kittens and Polar Bears
by Momijilol
Summary: After having his heart broken by Ludwig, will Matthew find someone who can put it back together? OOC, crack but adorable pairings, language, other warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Human names used (both official and made up), OOC, and a crack (but cute if you think about it) pairing.

Please read and review! ^^

**_Kittens and Polar Bears_**

Matthew Williams slowly walked from his class to the Lounge where the other countries in the school would come to hang out. It was cold, and the blonde pulled his hoodie tighter around himself as he walked between the various buildings on campus. As he neared the Lounge, the blonde's steps slowed, and he became nervous, and his heart began to beat like a jackhammer in his chest. Matthew tentatively looked into the Lounge to see if it was safe to go in, but upon seeing the reason for his pounding heart sitting in the room, he quickly opted to sit on the ground outside the Lounge and try to get the lump in his throat to go away, his violet eyes starting to water slightly.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong Kitten?" Belgium asked, seeing the upset blonde sitting outside the Lounge.

"N-nothing Em...I'm fine..." Canada muttered, trying to give the other blonde a smile.

"If it's nothing then why are you out here crying?" she asked, sitting down next to Matthew.

Matthew shook his head furiously before his tears finally spilled over. "L-Ludwig..." he managed to get out between sobs.

"What did he do now?" Emma asked, pulling the small Canadian into a big hug and gently rubbing his back.

"I-I...I finally just ask-ed him if...if he s-still had feelings for me..."

"Oh, hun, I'm so sorry..." she hugged Matthew tighter, letting him cry into her shoulder.

Suddenly, Emma looked up, feeling like she and Matthew are being watched. Her feeling was confirmed when she sees Russia looming over them, with an uncharacteristically worried look on his face.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Ivan asked, looking to Belgium when Matthew only buried his face further into her shoulder.

_Ludwig_ she mouthed, rubbing Canada's back lightly.

Ivan's face seemed to turn to stone, and he looked into the Lounge, to see the other blonde having what looked like a highly entertaining conversation with Cuba. "Do you want me to make him become one with me?"

Canada looked up at the tall Russian, and gave him as much of a smile as he could manage. "N-no thanks, Ivan...I w-want to try to stay friends with him..."

"Heyooo! Look who I found-" Finland exclaimed happily before stopping short at seeing Matthew's tear stained and red face. From behind Finland, Denmark and Greece appeared, both of their expressions falling into worry upon seeing their friend in this state.

"What happened...?" the three newcomers asked together, looking between Matthew, Ivan, and Emma.

"Let me put it this way...Germany will become one with Russia." Ivan muttered a dangerous glint in his eye.

Timo, Heracles, and Mikkel's eyes widened, and they moved forward to try to comfort their friend. Matthew put one of his hands up to stop them and wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to dry them. "N-no, please...I'm okay now...I...I really don't want to cry again..."

"Okay, that's fine hun, just remember, we all love you." Mikkel said, leaning down to give Matthew's shoulder a small squeeze. "I'm just sorry I have to go to class...Feel free to text or call, or talk to me about anything anytime, okay?"

"Mhm, thank you Mik." Matthew nodded, giving his friend the closest thing he could to a smile.

"I have to go too..." everyone other than Matthew and Heracles muttered, looking guilty at leaving their friend while he was so upset.

"It's fine, go to class guys. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Canada replied, sitting up so Belgium could get up.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be here with him, and I'll take care of anyone that makes him upset." Heracles assured the others before taking a seat on the floor next to Matthew.

"Good. Make sure you call me if anything happens that will make Germany become one with me sooner."

"No problem Ivan." Heracles nodded, watching as the others left to go to their classes. "I'm sorry this had to happen to someone as sweet as you...You don't deserve to cry and be upset..."

"Thank you Heracles...I'm sorry about what happened between you and Prussia...I never got a chance to apologize because of winter break..."

"It's fine, I knew it was coming..." Heracles said softly, "Besides, I...I like someone else."

"Really? Who?" Matthew asked excitedly, hoping to get his mind off of Ludwig.

"It...It's a secret for now, maybe I'll tell you another time, but not yet. Okay?"

"Mhm, that's fine. I just hope that whoever it is, things work out with you two. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you..."

Matthew's cell phone vibrated, and took it out to see who texted him. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's my boss...Oh, I have to go to some meetings and do some amazing paperwork now..." he said sadly, he had really been having fun taking to Greece.

"Okay, I should probably head off to do the same." Heracles replied, getting up and offering Matthew a hand to help him get up.

The blonde accepted the hand and stood up. "Thanks, I'll talk to you later." As he turned to leave, he was spun back around, and pulled into a hug with the brunette.

"Of course, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen, feel free to come to me, okay?" Greece said softly, gently ruffling Matthew's hair, and earning himself the first real smile the blonde had made since hearing that Ludwig no longer had any feelings for him.

TBC

I do not own anything other than the idea to write this and Denmark and Belgium's names since I made them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^^ I really appreciate them! And I didn't expect nearly as many as I got! Thank you guys so much for all of your kind words! I really hope I don't disappoint you guys with this, and the next (few?) chapters! :D

_**Kittens and Polar Bears**_

~About a month later~

Since that day, Matthew and Heracles had been spending more and more time together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Since he had already graduated from the school, Greece was only coming to visit people, and much to Matthew's disappointment, he was too busy with paperwork and such to visit every day. As much as he really hadn't wanted to give away his heart again, especially so soon, he had already admitted to two of his best friends, Emma, and Mikkel, that he was developing feelings for Heracles. After that, the two of them couldn't help but smirk at Matthew every time Heracles walked into the room because he got the biggest, goofiest grin on his face whenever he saw the brunette.

"Hey Matt, how're things going with you and Heracles?" Emma asked with a giant smile on her face, a dangerous sign for anyone who it was aimed at.

"Th-they're good..." Canada smiled, a slight blush creeping onto his face. "We've been talking a lot more, and we usually walk down to the parking lot at the same time to go to work, and he offered to drive me to your party tomorrow..."

"Awwwww!" Belgium squealed. "You two will be so cute together!"

Matthew laughed quietly, "Thank you, but I don't know if he even likes me...I mean, I know he likes someone...he told me that, but I don't know if it's me..."

"Are you kidding Kitten? Of course he likes you!" Emma exclaimed, "Do you not see how he always goes straight for you when he comes and visits, and only leaves when you do, and always sits next to you?"

"Yeah...But...mmm...I dunno...I just don't know right now...I just don't feel like I'm worth it..." Matthew muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Matt, don't say that. You ARE worth it, and he DOES like you!" Emma scolded him.

"Okay...Thank you Em..." Canada nodded, 'I just hope she's right...' he added mentally.

"Oh! And look who it is now!" Belgium smiled, looking behind Matthew at the doors. He turned around hopefully, his face breaking out into one of the giant smiles that always seem to appear when Heracles is around. Upon seeing the two blondes sitting together, Heracles happily returned Matthew's smile, walking over to them. Emma gave the small Canadian a smirk when Greece took the open seat next to him.

"So what're you two up to?" Heracles asked, looking between Emma and Matthew.

"N-not much, I was just telling Emma that you had offered to drive me to her party tomorrow. Thank you again for that by the way! I'm just sorry that because of my class I'll be making you late!" Canada said softly, giving the Grecian an apologetic look.

"It's no problem! Don't worry about it, your class gets out when it starts so we'll only be a couple minutes late, silly!" Greece replied, reaching over to playfully muss Matthew's hair.

"O-okay...Thank you..." Matthew said, looking down in hopes that his bangs would obscure his bright red cheeks. He was saved by his phone going off, projecting "Cat. I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance." throughout the room.

"That's oddly cute and fitting for you, Mattie." Heracles laughed, his eyes sparkling, and flashing the small Canadian with another one of his brilliant smiles, which also brought a smile to the other's face.

Once he opened his phone, Canada's face was reclaimed by the bright red blush that seemed to have him in its clutches whenever he saw, talked to, or even thought about Greece. He had received a text from Belgium reading "Hey, I'm gonna ask Heracles too, but I just want to confirm even though you've told me before. Do you like him?"

Almost on cue, Greece's phone went off as well. Matthew's face turned completely red, at that, and quickly texted Emma "Yes, I like him...a lot...More than I thought I could ever like someone..."

As soon as he could, the blonde glanced over the top of his phone at the man sitting next to him. He quickly looked away, however, when he noticed Heracles' cheeks turn slightly red as he glanced up at him.

_'I...I think that's a good sign...But I don't want to get too excited in case he's just flustered by her question, or maybe it isn't even Emma's text he's replying to...I don't know...I just graaaa' _the small Canadian thought frantically, shaking his head to try to get himself to calm down.

"Hey, something wrong Matt?" Heracles asked, moving forward so he was sitting on the edge of his seat, and as close to the blonde as he could be without falling. "You've seemed a bit out of sorts lately..."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled, "Just...thinking about something...I'm just a little nervous about something..."

"I know what you mean, I'm in a bit of a similar boat right now...Though I'm really hoping everything'll turn out well."

"I'm sure it will, don't worry. Whatever it is, you're an amazing guy, and I'm sure it'll turn out well."Matthew smiled, slipping into his habit of listening to other's problems and losing whatever he had previously been thinking about.

"Something tells me that when it happens...It'll work...I just need to stop worrying." Heracles smiled kindly.

"What're you worried about? It could help to talk about it." The Canadian offered, inching closer to the brunette.

**To be continued!**

Thank you again guys so much for all of your reviews and words of encouragement! :D Please let me know what you think of this one too! I hope I can update much sooner than I did last time!


End file.
